


Here Kitty Kitty

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kitten!Hael, Master!Hannah, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pet Play, Punishment, Rare Pairings, denial of affection, past Hannah/Castiel, pet training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Hannah <em>will</em> make a good kitty out of Hael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

Hael wasn’t the first pet Hannah had brought into her home. _Not by a long shot._

Over the years, in one capacity or another, she’d enjoyed playing with many kittens.

Now, though, Hannah was finding that her newest addition wasn’t what she was used to or regularly preferred. _  
_

_The complete opposite, in fact._

Awareness crashed down hard and fast with the sudden realization that spending the past five years in the adoring company of her last, Castiel, had seemingly left her quite spoiled.

Not that she’d change a single minute of their time together. Even with her newfound cognizance on the matter.

Castiel had been an exceptionally wonderful and obedient kitty.

Always content in curling up next to her on the couch while she finished her workload on the laptop or as she lounged in bed reading a book before retiring for the night.

He’d never failed in giving his affection with ease. His favorite activity had been showering his Master with sweet kitten licks. His long, skilled tongue sliding over every inch of Hannah’s body until she was left shaking and breathless.

Hael, on the other hand, was an entirely different animal.

The kitten was standoffish on a good day and aggressive more times than not.

It was something that Hannah recognized and attributed to Hael being young. Not just in age but also the time she’d spent being someone’s pet.

Hannah refused to let the challenge deter her and instead immediately set out correcting the situation.

Sharp nips and teeth that too roughly dragged over Hannah’s bare skin would earn Hael stripes across her bottom. Sleek black tail bouncing to and fro as the pale cheeks of her ass bloomed to bright red due to the ministrations of Hannah’s paddle.

Hael’s aloofness whenever Hannah came home from work would be met with Hannah’s own indifference in the times Hael would _finally_ deem her Master worthy of her feline fancy.

Hannah knew that training a pet was time consuming and ingrained behaviors would not change overnight. So she wasn’t quite prepared when it only took a few weeks for the cycle to break with Hael.

After a long and tiring day at the office was thankfully over, Hannah received a pleasant surprise when upon returning home she was met with the sight of Hael sitting in the apartment’s foyer.

Hannah only had a moment to take in her kitten’s patiently bowed head, hands gently clasped in her lap, because as soon as the front door clicked shut, Hael rose to hands and knees and tentatively approached Hannah.

When the action wasn’t chastised, the kitten began rubbing the length of her warm, naked body against Hannah’s legs.

“Well, hello there.” Hannah greeted; fingers carding through long, dark hair. Neatly trimmed nails scratching along the base of furry, pointed ears.

Hannah allowed the indulgent attention to continue for a few moments before gently tilting Hael’s head up until bright and _hopeful_ blue eyes met her own. “My good girl.”

At her Master’s praise, Hael happily rubbed her cheek further into Hannah’s cupped palm.

The tiny gesture, amongst all the other newness, was what sent Hannah over the edge. Her joy evident as she quickly led Hael to the bedroom and laid her out on top of the plush blankets and cushiony mattress. 

Hannah spread Hael’s legs wide then dipped her head between her soft thighs. Mouth and tongue eager to make her purr as she rewarded Hael for being such a good kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> The accompanying [picset](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/143860058742/title-here-kitty-kitty-square-filled-hannahhael) on Tumblr.


End file.
